


《屬於你的溫柔》 番外

by originality_dots



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originality_dots/pseuds/originality_dots
Summary: 崔勝哲。徐明浩肉文





	《屬於你的溫柔》 番外

#隊八 #崔勝哲 #徐明浩   
—  
𝕸𝖞 𝖙𝖊𝖓𝖉𝖊𝖗𝖓𝖊𝖘𝖘 𝖎𝖘 𝖋𝖔𝖗 𝖞𝖔𝖚, 𝖇𝖚𝖙 𝖎 𝖜𝖔𝖓𝖙 𝖇𝖊 𝖌𝖊𝖓𝖙𝖑𝖊 𝖜𝖍𝖊𝖓 𝖎 𝖈𝖆𝖓 𝖒𝖆𝖐𝖊 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖒𝖎𝖓𝖊.  
—  
上回重溫 -   
「既然初吻都給我了，我可是要好好補償你。」崔勝哲説完後就開始把自己的襯衫扭扣解開。  
「崔勝哲你幹嘛！這是公司！」  
「不叫哥啊？欠調教了？這裡我最大，我要怎麼樣誰可以管我？走。」  
「去哪？等等⋯！」突然的被放上肩扛了起來的徐明浩還沒把話說完，就被崔勝哲帶進了私人房間。  
—  
「哥、哥！」徐明浩看著崔勝哲已經坦露在外的胸膛，心裡的小鹿都不知道亂撞了多少次「不要！我們今天才、才、才⋯」  
雖然口裏是說不要，不過身體還是誠實的，耳根因害羞而發紅了。  
「才什麼？」崔勝哲壞笑著問，頭還不忘靠近徐明浩的頸間。  
因說話噴出的熱氣使徐明浩整個人都不好了，雙手不自覺地捂著臉，不願直視崔勝哲。  
「幹嘛捂著臉啊？嗯？」崔勝哲把徐明浩的手強行拉開，抬到頭上緊緊握著。  
徐明浩瞪大眼睛看著崔勝哲，說話也開始結巴了：「沒、沒有！我們才、才⋯」  
「才什麼？」握著雙手的人強而有力，改由單手握實。  
空出的手托起了徐明浩的下巴，迫使他與自己對視。  
「交往啊！那有人交往一天都不夠就做！？」  
「我們啊。」  
「這什麼幹話！你怎麼可以這麼理直氣壯的說出這種話而不害羞啦！」徐明浩想掙脫被禁錮的雙手，但無論怎麼動都只是徒勞無功。  
「我們明浩很想要嗎？怎麼扭來扭去的？」語畢，崔勝哲狠狠的吻上徐明浩的唇，另一隻手慢慢的抻進徐明浩的襯衣裡。  
「哥、哥！嗯⋯！」崔勝哲緩緩的從唇往下吻著，下巴、頸部、鎖骨。  
酥麻的感覺使徐明浩忍不住嬌嫩的喊了聲。  
聽到自己發出如此羞恥的聲音，徐明浩立刻用力浩咬緊唇。  
用水汪汪的眼睛看著崔勝哲，樣子委屈得很。  
崔勝哲歎了囗氣，放開了徐明浩的手，抱著他的腰把人放在自己腿上「這裡隔音很好，叫出來吧，我想聽。」  
「但是我這樣很奇怪啊⋯」  
「那有什麼奇不奇怪？我們在做情事啊，乖乖跟著我的動作。你享受就好了。」說完後，崔勝哲把人輕輕放回床上躺著，解開襯衫，對凖徐明浩的紅櫻吸著。  
「哥！嗯、嗯⋯ 啊！別咬啦！」徐明浩已經被七情六欲弄得神志不清，紅櫻也已完全挺立，他雙手不自覺地環上崔勝哲的頸間「另一邊⋯ 另一邊也捏捏⋯」  
「好好好，乖。」崔勝哲順著徐明浩的話，把空出的手向著另一顆紅攖進攻。  
「好⋯舒服！啊、好⋯ 好脹！別弄了⋯ 啊！」徐明浩顧不了形象，放聲的叫。  
崔勝哲不顧徐明浩的意願，一邊吻著徐明浩，一邊脫下眼前人兒的衣服，在徐明浩雪白的胸口印上屬於自己的印記。  
徐明浩的肌膚幾乎遍地開花，一點紅一點紫。  
在崔勝哲眼裡，這個畫面好不色情。  
在欣賞著美景的同時，崔勝哲被徐明浩的嬌喘弄得下身不禁脹大了一圈：「該死，你怎麼這麼誘人。」  
「想要⋯ 我想要！」徐明浩在崔勝哲的愛撫及親吻下，喘息更加重，忍不住伸手想把崔勝哲的衣服扯下。  
見狀，崔勝哲想也不想的脫了衣服。  
而徐明浩在看見崔勝哲健碩的身體，誘人的六塊腹肌，雙腳不禁環上崔勝哲的腰部，想要他把自己的褲子脫掉。  
「你待會別喊停。」崔勝哲一手把徐明浩的褲子連內褲脫掉，撫上徐明浩的男根上下套弄著。  
「嗯啊⋯ 啊、哥、哥！」徐明浩被弄得魂不守舍，他只想要崔勝哲給予自己更多。  
當然崔勝哲也不是白做的，在徐明浩快射出來的那一刻，他快速的把手指抻進他的後穴裏。  
「要去⋯ 了⋯ 嗯啊！這什麼、痛！」徐明浩在喊出來那刻，忍不住射了出來，男兒淚也不禁流下。  
「竟然這麼濃稠，你平常都沒有自己打嗎。」崔勝哲壞笑的問。  
徐明浩紅着臉搖搖頭，手輕輕的打了打崔勝哲的胸膛，賭氣的説：「好痛！別問這些東西啦。」  
「好啦，別氣。」語畢，崔勝哲慢慢的抽插著，再緩緩的增加手指數量以及速度。  
快感充斥著腦袋，即使痛，他還是想要崔勝哲佔有自己，便紅着臉開口道：「可以進來了。」  
崔勝哲笑了笑，在掰開他的雙腿的同時，邊吻著徐明浩，想以分散注意力減少徐明浩的疼痛感。  
待徐明浩適應了，崔勝哲換上自己的碩大，慢慢的進入小穴裏。  
撕裂的感覺使徐明浩再一次大聲的叫了出來，喘息也變得更頻密。  
環住崔勝哲的雙手越抱越緊，整個人顫抖着，使崔勝哲好不心痛：「乖，等會兒就不痛了，嗯。不哭不哭，你這樣我心疼啊。」  
「嗯。」徐明浩在崔勝哲的頸間蹭磨著，試圖索取崔勝哲獨有的氣味來使自己的安心。  
崔勝哲撫著徐明浩的頭，緊抱著他的腰：「好了點？」  
徐明浩點點頭，顫抖着說：「動吧⋯ 可以動了。」  
崔勝哲慢慢的動了起來，生怕把自己心愛的寶貝弄傷。  
「快點⋯ 快一點好嗎？」  
「你確定你可以嗎？」  
徐明浩又再點了點頭，自己把唇往崔勝哲的唇上貼。  
耐力再怎麼好，崔勝哲終究是個男人，看著眼前的寶貝都這麼主動了，難不成自己還要忍？  
崔勝哲抬起徐明浩的腰，狠狠的往那正在開合的小穴撞去。  
「等、等⋯！啊！太⋯ 深了⋯！拜託⋯ 嗯⋯ 慢一點⋯ 啊！」崔勝哲恍如一隻橫沖直撞的野獸，也不顧徐明浩的求饒，一直往深處頂。  
而且速度更快，頂得徐明浩連話也說不清楚。  
本來稍微遠下來的男根又再一次硬了起來：「哥、我要⋯ 嗯⋯ 去⋯ 了。」  
崔勝哲壞心的用手指賭著男根的小洞，惹來徐明浩的一聲嬌喘：「叫老公。」  
「你別⋯ 欺負⋯ 我啊！讓我去！」徐明浩胡亂的擦着臉上的眼淚。  
「乖，叫老公，我們一起去。」崔勝哲吻向徐明浩的眼角，動作溫柔得很。  
「老⋯ 老公⋯ 啊！」徐明浩才剛開聲說話，崔勝哲立刻頂向深處「幹！我也要去了。」  
「射⋯ 射進來吧。都給我。」徐明浩緊緊的抱着崔勝哲，把頭埋在他的頸間。  
崔勝哲狠狠地抽插着，用力的撞向肉璧。  
頂着頂着頂到了一塊軟肉，是徐明浩叫得更大聲。  
「乖，等我一下。」  
不斷的向那塊軟肉進攻著，兩人逐漸來到了高潮。  
不久後，崔勝哲便射進了徐明浩的小穴。  
房間裡只剩下兩人的喘氣聲。  
因為是徐明浩的第一次，崔勝哲有沒有要再來多一遍。  
抱起累昏了的徐明浩，往洗手間清洗去了。  
—  
洗完後，崔勝哲把徐明浩放在隔壁的沙發上，從櫃子裡拿出乾淨的床單換掉。  
隨後便把徐明浩移到床上，抱著睡去了。  
［夢裡有我啊，寶貝。］


End file.
